


Lone Gunmen Karaoke

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bar, Birthday, Drinking, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Karaoke, Lone Gunmen - Freeform, MSR, Music, Singing, just for fun, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing Karaoke for Frohike's birthday. Just a fun one. Nothing serious, if you're expecting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Gunmen Karaoke

****It was Frohike’s birthday, and he had chosen to go to a karaoke bar.

“Everyone has to sing at least one song,” he had said. “My birthday, my rules.”

“Then I am not going,” Scully said putting her hands up as if to ward someone off.

“Yes, you are! You have to, Scully, especially since you’re Mulder’s chickadee now. And you’re my friend,” Frohike said, sticking out his bottom lip and giving her the puppydog eyes.

“First of all, I am not Mulder’s chickadee, _Melvin_. Second of all, my singing is awful. I’m sure Mulder has told you all about it.”

“It is? No, he’s never said anything,” Langly said from behind his computer monitor.

“You never told them about that?” she asked Mulder. 

He shrugged in response.

“I never told a soul about that. It was just between us.”

“Oh,” she said, and the room grew quiet. “OK. Well, maybe one song.” But she hoped they would forget about it by the time they’d all been drinking. 

—

“Another round of tequila shots for my friends!” Langly shouted. 

Frohike donned two pink birthday hats which stuck out from his head like horns. He dug his foot into the ground like a bull about to charge. 

“Someone hold up that tablecloth!” he called out. “I’m a bull! Torro!”

“The bull doesn’t say torro, the matador does,” said Byers, putting his arm around the birthday boy. “I love you, man. Have I told you that? ‘Cause I really do.”

“Yeah, you told him last night in bed,” Langly said, laughing, as he sat on one side of a booth.

Mulder and Scully sat in the other side of the booth. Mulder was leaning up against the wall at an angle, watching Byers and Frohike standing next to the table. Scully was leaning on Mulder, practically sitting on his lap. No one but she and Mulder knew her hand was on his thigh. 

“Time to sing!” Frohike announced, and went up to the stage. He chose “Renegade” by Styx. “Oh mama, I’m in fear for my life from the long arm of the law. Lawman has put an end to my runnin’, and I’m so far from my home…”

“He’s pretty good,” Scully said, leaning close to Mulder’s ear and shouting over the music. He winced at how loud her voice was, but enjoyed the feeling of her breath on his ear. He nodded and smiled. She was drunker than she thought she was. Mulder had a buzz going himself, but she was much smaller than he.  
Frohike returned, triumphant, from the stage. 

Byers went next. He chose “Desperado.”

“…You better let somebody love you (let somebody love you). You better let somebody love you before it’s too late,” he sang with more emotion than was probably necessary. Mulder’s hand squeezed Scully’s side, and she smiled. When Byers returned to their table Langly scoffed.

“Lame, Byers, lame. Let me show you how it’s done!” he said, and was off to the stage. A few seconds later they heard the opening to “Crazy Train” by Ozzy Osbourne. “All aboard! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Crazy, but that’s how it goes. Millions of people living as foes. Maybe it’s not too late to learn how to love and forget how to hate. Mental wounds not healing, Life’s a bitter shame. I’m going off the rails on a crazy train!”

Langly’s performance was something to be seen. Head banging, mike stand tricks, kicks and punches. Everyone clapped and cheered. He jogged back to them when he was done and pointed at Mulder.

“You’re up next, buddy!” he said.

“I don’t know if I’m ready yet, Langly,” Mulder protested. He was suprised to hear Scully speak, her words coming out faster than normal.

“My turn now. Outta my way, ‘Hike,” she said, crawling out of the booth and pushing Frohike out of her way. 

When he heard the first notes Mulder laughed. Did she only know one song?

“Jeremiah was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him a-drink his wine. And he always had some mighty fine wine,” she sang. It wasn’t as bad as it had been in the woods that night, but it wasn’t good either. She was pretty drunk at this point.  

“Singin’ joy to the world, all the boys and girls now. Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea. Joy to you and me,” she continued, and started waving and pointing at Mulder. 

She made intense eye contact with him from across the room as she sang out extra loud. “If I were the king of the world, tell you what I’d do. I’d throw away the cars and the bars and the wars and make sweet love to you!”

She wagged her finger at him to join her, and he did. He arrived just in time for her to finish the chorus again and he sang out: “You know I love the ladies, love to have my fun. I’m a high life flyer and a rainbow rider, a straight shootin’ son-of-a-gun. I said a straight shootin’ son-of-a-gun!”

The Gunmen turned to look at each other and smile when they noticed Mulder’s hand grab her ass.

“Not his chickadee, my ass,” Frohike said and smiled.

When the song ended, Scully came running back to the table smiling. She didn’t notice that Mulder had hung back on the stage. He’d chosen, of course, a song by Elvis.

“When no one else can understand me, when everything I do is wrong, you give me hope and consolation. You give me strength to carry on…”


End file.
